headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool: Secret Invasion
| next = Deadpool: Dark Reign }} Deadpool: Secret Invasion is a trade paperback collection that reprints the first four issues of ''Deadpool'', Volume 3, the first three stories of which were "Secret Invasion' tie-in issues. Issue #4 is the first chapter of a completely new storyline. What a crap thing to add to a trade paperback! Why not just keep it at the three-part "Secret Invasion" storyline. After all, that is the cover copy beneath the title. Bah! Anywho, this volume was published by Marvel Comics and shipped out to sweaty little comic book retail outlets in June, 2009. Issues * Deadpool, Volume 3 #1 * Deadpool, Volume 3 #2 * Deadpool, Volume 3 #3 * Deadpool, Volume 3 #4 "One of Us (Part I)" Appearances * Deadpool, Wade Wilson * White dialog box * Ak'strk * Chilly McHotpants * Zlorkle * None * Skrull Empire * Altered humans * Skrulls * United States of America * Rifles * Automatic rifles * Swords :* Katana * Skrull battleship "One of Us (Part II)" Deadpool not only surrenders to the Skrull Empire, but claims that he wants to join them. He details his history with the Weapon X program and tells them that he can help the Skrulls create the ultimate Super-Skrull. Though they are incredulous of Deadpool's claims,they cannot deny that the Merc with a Mouth's accelerated regenerative capabilities would be a great asset. The Skrull scientists had cloned samples of Deadpool's blood and use it to upgrade a squadron of Super-Skrulls. They also place Deadpool in charge of training these new Super-Skrulls; a job that Deadpool takes to with great relish. However, instead of training them in battle tactics, he instead stimulates the inherent madness that comes with being Weapon X's "merc with a mouth". He manipulates the Deadpool-Skrulls into fighting with the other Super-Skrulls and chaos breaks out across the entire facility. When nobody is looking, Deadpool sneaks away and patches through a secret communiqué to his real boss - Nick Fury himself! Appearances * Deadpool, Wade Wilson * White dialog box * Ak'strk * Chilly McHotpants * Ajax, Francis Fanny * Doctor Killebrew * Nick Fury * Skrull Empire * Humans * Altered humans * Skrulls :* Super-Skrulls * Colorado :* Cheyenne Mountain * Sword :* Katana * Skrull battleship "One of Us (Part III): The Last Refuge of a Scoundrel" and his supermodel honeys.]] Deadpool responds to a secret communiqué from Nick Fury aboard the Skrull warship. Nick wants a progress report, and Deadpool assures him that everything is going exactly as he planned. However, one of the Super-Skrulls ("Chilly McHotpants") enters the room and prepares to fight Deadpool. Rather than face him in head-on battle though, Deadpool turns and runs away. The Super-Skrull gives chase, and Deadpool lures him into a damaged area of the ship. Meanwhile, the Skrull scientist responsible for replicating Deadpool's powers is having difficulty calming the Skrull-Deadpool squadron down. All of the new soldiers appear to suffer Deadpool's inherent madness as well as his powers. They begin blowing each other's heads off. Deadpool and the Super-Skrull continue to fight within the bowels of the ship. The Super-Skrull prefers using Iceman's ice-generation powers in his efforts to kill Deadpool. Deadpool pulls down a water pipe and aims it at the Super-Skrull just as he begins to project another ice-blast. The water flow ices on impact, freezing the Super-Skrull into place. Deadpool then makes his way to the laboratory where he finds the Skrull scientist. The scientist tells the super Skrulls to get Deadpool, at which point Wade tells him they already have. The scientist turns around and is shocked to see the super skrulls start to swell and deform. He explains how he tricked the Skrulls into trying to replicate his powers. What they failed to consider was that Deadpool's regeneration abilities aren't naturally part of him, they are tailor-made to his specific DNA as a means of counteracting the cancer running through his system to grow new cells as fast as he is losing them. As the Skrulls did not replicate Deadpool's cancer, there is no counter-agent to compensate for the regeneration powers. In essence, the Skrull warriors' bodies "over-heal", destabilizing their biology until they explode. Deadpool kills the Skrull scientist then embarks upon his true mission. He is to steal information on Skrull biology from the laboratory's mainframe and upload it to Nick Fury. Deadpool keys in the proper sequences, but Fury doesn't receive the file as expected. The file is secretly intercepted by Norman Osborn. Appearances * Deadpool, Wade Wilson * Nick Fury * White dialog box * Frosty the Fireman * Norman Osborn * Skrull Empire * Humans * Altered humans * Skrulls * Colorado :* Cheyenne Mountain * Swords :* Katana * Skrull battleship * Accelerated healing * Alien invasion * Alien life forms * Cryokinesis :* Ice generation * Decapitation * Laboratory * Pyrokinesis * Regeneration "Horror Business (Part I): Gross Misconduct" After not getting paid for his last two missions, Deadpool turns to Colonel Zeke who offers him a job to go to eastern Europe to bring back his wife and kill Doctor Druek Lovosno. Deadpool Arrives in eastern Europe, with out his mask the cops mistakes him as a zombie and hold him in a cell. After a few minutes the cops on guard are killed by Zeke's henchmen and free Deadpool, Deadpool questions how they knew where he was, and they tell him there's a tracker in the handle of the gun which he knew the weigh felt off when he got it from Zeke. Deadpool then easily kills all the henchmen. He then head of to look for the doctors home base. At the foot to the entrance he encounters a real hunchback and is surprised to find one living. They talk and he's made to sign waivers and medical forms for two hours, then offers Deadpool some water, which turns out to be poison. The Doctor is shown standing over Deadpool and talking to Zeke on the phone telling him that Deadpool has arrived. Appearances * Deadpool, Wade Wilson * Colonel Zeke * White dialog box * Druek Lovosno * Mrs. Zeke * Captain America, James Buchanan Barnes * Iron Fist, Danny Rand * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Nick Fury * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Venom, MacDonald Gargan * None * Humans * Altered humans * Symbiotes * Zombies * Europe * Eastern Europe :* Grodke * Katanas * Poison * Semtex * Boat * Helicopter * Henchman * Kyphosis Notes & Trivia * Deadpool was created by writer Fabian Nicieza and artist Rob Liefeld. He first appeared in ''New Mutants'' #98 in February, 1991. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Deadpool Collections Category:Trade paperbacks Category:2009/Comic issues Category:June, 2009/Comic issues